La fin de l'aurore
by Juuri-san
Summary: Aventures- OS- Bob se réveille au sol, un goût de sang dans la bouche et les alentours ravagés. Mais que c'est il passé?


_**Ayayayayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Après un mois dans la fanbase, je reviens encore et vous allez pas m'aimer XD**_

 _ **Me voilà aujourd'hui pour une fanfiction sur Aventures TRISTE. Oui, je vais briser vos sentiments avec la force d'une moissonneuse batteuse XD Sortez vos mouchoirs et préparez vous à vous mettre en PLS !**_

 _ **Diclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mayhar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. Les personages de Théo, Grunlek, Shin et Bob sont respectivement à Fred, Krayn, Seb et Bob. Et la boite de mouchoirs à vos parents je suppose.**_

LA FIN DE L'AURORE

Bob ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait et sonnait comme pas permis. L'odeur du sang et du brûler était partout autour de lui. Sa bouche était pâteuse et la bile lui monta le long de la gorge quand il découvrit le paysage autour de lui. Le campement des quatre aventuriers n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir. Le sol était tacheté de sang et le demi-démon ne savait pas y qui il appartenait. Les arbustes les plus proches finissaient de s'éteindre, les flammèches n'ayant plus rien pour se nourrir et mourraient peu à peu. Grunlek, Théo et Shin n'étaient pas dans les environs.

Le mage se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient été attaqué par des mercenaires en pleine nuit. Bob se rappelait avoir combattu avec l'archer à ses côtés puis s'être fait traîtreusement assommé par l'arrière. L'érudit tenta de se relever mais une douleur aiguë l'en empêcha. lorsqu »il examina son mollet droit, il découvrit avec effroi une large balafre du genou jusqu'à la cheville. La blessure saignait abondamment et allait s'infecter s'il ne faisait rien.l'homme décida d'arracher une bande de tissu de sa robe rouge et de faire un garrot maladroit, la douleur le faisant grincer des dents à plusieurs reprises, se retenant de hurler. Il s'aida d'un rocher proche pour se mettre sur ses pieds et se traîna vers la direction où le sang était le plus présent.

Bob devint d'un seul coup livide et s'appuya lourdement contre un arbre. Un sanglot lui échappa quand il détourna la tête : à ses pieds gisaient les cadavres de son ami nain et sa louve. La pauvre bête avait été décapitée et sa tête reposait plus loin, le pelage d'ordinaire blanc teinté hémoglobine. Près d'Eden, le corps de Grunlek était couché sur le côté, faisant face au mage choqué. Les coups d'épées au niveau de ses côtes étaient incroyablement profondes et quelques boyaux ressortaient de son ventre fendu. Des larmes de douleur coulaient encore de ses yeux vides de vie à présent ils avaient sans doute vu Eden mourir devant eux.

Le pyromage boitilla vers son ami, les joues couvertes de perles salées et ferma délicatement les paupières de Krayn. Il laissa les corps derrière lui, avançant difficilement, secoué par les pleurs et la douleur de la perte. Sa respiration était pénible à prendre, alourdie par les douleurs dans sa cage thoracique et dans son cœur. Bob trébucha sur une racine couverte de cendres chaudes et s'entailla un peu plus les paumes de mains sur des roches aiguisées.

Le demi-diable tourna la tête vers sa gauche, en alerte. Il entendit près de lui une respiration sifflante et une toux rauque. Près d'un grand arbre sans doute centenaire, il remarqua une forme bleue couchée sur la terre humide de liquide rouge.l'homme se traîna à côté de Shin, qui respirait très difficilement et faiblement. Ne faisant pas attention à sa jambe meurtrie, Bob attrapa l'archer au niveau du torse et cala son dos contre lui. L'érudit fut choqué en voyant que son bras gauche avait disparut, ne laissant qu'un moignon ensanglanté. Doucement, le mage de feu fit glisser le masque du demi-élémentaire de son visage, pour qu'il puisse pendre une respiration plus simplement, et sa capuche, dévoilant également une profonde blessure à la tempe.

_ Bob, pleura Shin avec le peu d'air qu'il avait, j'ai … j'ai peur …

_ Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le plus vieux berça doucement le blessé en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il sentit le souffle du fils de l'eau s'éteindre petit à petit et Bob déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en sentant son dernier battement de cœur. Il était mort tranquillement dans les bras d'un de ses compagnons de voyage et en ignorant le massacre des ses autres amis. L'érudit pleura plus fort et étouffa un hurlement dans l'épaule de son ami décédé, se balançant d'avant en arrière en le tenant contre lui. Le sang de Shin maculait une partie de son visage quand il rallongea le corps de son presque frère au sol.

Le désespoir alourdissait ses épaules et rendait son esprit confus. Il voulait retrouver celui qui avait ôté la vie à ses amis et le massacrer de ses propres mains, le faire souffrir comme avait souffert le plus jeune, lui faire payer si fort qu'il en regretterait le jour où il avait vu le jour, l'annihiler si fort qu'il ne resterait rien de son corps à part les traces de sang, témoin silencieux de la scène.

A ce moment précis, il entendit la voix de Théo résonner à travers ce paysage de désolation, récitant ce qui devait être des psaumes ou des versets de la Lumière. Mué par le désir de sauver son dernier compagnon, Bob rampa jusqu'à la source de la voix de l'inquisiteur, qui se trouvait non loin il avait abandonné l'idée de marcher avec la douleur de sa blessure.

Le dei-diable se trouvait à l'orée d'une grande clairière éclairée par les premières lueurs du jour. Le paladin était à terre, épuisé par le combats et ses balafres, ses trois assaillants au dessus de lui. L'un d'entre eux posa sa lame contre sa jugulaire et grogna

_ Une dernière parole ?

Théo tourna la tête sur le côté en entendant un bruit étrange. Il vit Bob le fixer, les yeux pleins de larmes, couvert de blessures plus ou moins grave et paniqué. Silverberg lui sourit doucement en s'adressant à lui

_ Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu Balthazar.

L'instant d'après, la lame traversait sa jugulaire dans un bruit abominable au yeux du mage, étranglant le cri du guerrier dans son propre sang. Le hurlement de douleur de l'autre homme résonna avec brutalité dans la forêt. Les mercenaires abandonnèrent le corps sans vie du paladin pour s'approcher de lui, menaçants. L'érudit tenta de reculer dans une tentative désespérée mais échoua à cause de ses blessures et s'adossa à un arbre, attendant son destin funeste.

Bob ferma les yeux et repensa à tous les souvenirs joyeux qu'il avait avec Grunlek, toutes les petites disputes avec Théo et les batailles de boules de neige avec Shin. Il leurs adressa une petite prière silencieuse en les remerciant de l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était avant de laisser sa conscience humaine glisser dans les tréfonds de son âme Bob n'existait plus.

Lorsque les assassins arrivèrent près du mage de feu, ils ne firent pas attention aux mains recouvertes de fines écailles rougeoyantes à la lumière et les longues griffes noires qui prenaient place au niveau des ongles. Son l'épaisse tignasse brune, des cornes poussèrent sur le front, signe plus qu'évident de sa transformation. La dernière chose qu'ils virent véritablement avant la fin de leurs vies fut une paire de yeux incandescents, intégralement rouges et fendus comme ceux d'un chat.

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas une dernière paroles, bande d'enfoirés.

Au loin, les paysans purent observer des gerbes de flammes rejoindre l'aurore.

 _ **Je fournie les mouchoirs si vous voulez,**_

 _ **A la prochaine,**_

 _ **JuuriSan.**_


End file.
